<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Merriment by lightandspark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327170">Merriment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightandspark/pseuds/lightandspark'>lightandspark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>19th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1803, Angelica loves her sister and husband, Christmas, Church loves Angelica, Churchgelica, Drunkenness, Eliza loves Alexander so much, F/M, Fluff, Hamliza, Just Alexander being in love with Eliza, happiness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:28:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightandspark/pseuds/lightandspark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Christmas Dinner at her sister’s left her dear husband a bit tipsy and dare she say, a little drunk. Oh well, nothing that she can handle as the air was only filled with love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, John Barker Church/Angelica Schuyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Merriment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eliza always enjoyed these Holiday Christmas Dinners, especially those hosted by her older sister and brother-in-law. To be fair, she always enjoyed the merriment since she was a little girl as a piece of nostalgia winced inside her and tugged on her heartstrings. Never the less, Angelica and Church always lifted her spirits up again with these grand dinners every year that they always almost carry her to. Alexander... not so much. Her dear Hamilton, more preferably enjoyed spending his time with his Betsey instead of being surrounded by these strangers, a few politicians, that Angelica and Church considered dear friends. </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>Eliza sighed, a warm smile on her blooming face as she merely had her back turned for a moment while having a polite conversation with Philip Van Cortlandt, a childhood friend who kept making innocent advances every now and then. She returned these gestures with a laugh and beautiful smile as Philip sighed blissfully before he too was dragged away by another friend as Eliza easily made her escape. To her surprise, she appeared to lost her husband...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>”Oh, Alexander,” Eliza sighed fondly as she went around the parlour to search for him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Music was playing and some of the guests sang songs that enlightened her to quietly hum along the tune, trying to keep the melody over the drunken singing. With a dance in her dainty feet, Eliza’s hands hugged the end of her gown’s skirt only to be grabbed by the wrists and pulled into another parlour to meet her dazzling sister’s eyes. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“My dearest sister,” Angelica cooed, her cheeks with a hint of red while holding a filled champagne glass. Eliza sighed, a warm grin of her own as she let her older sister play with her dark locks of hair before pressing her hand on Eliza’s back to usher her forward.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>”Angelica,” Eliza mused fondly and rather knowingly to know her dear sister was slightly drunk. This was probably Angelica’s third champagne glass and knowing her sister well, Angelica loves her drink. “Is there something I could do for you?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Angelica squawked a laugh that slightly took Eliza by surprise as her sister reduced her laughter into chuckling, “You are so adorable, Bess, enough for anyone want to steal you away.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Eliza shook her head with a light giggle, glancing at her sister fondly, “Oh, Geli, enough now,” she gently scowled as Angelica remain giddy and cheeky. Seeing Angelica play-pouting next was enough for Eliza to gently take the champagne glass for her sister’s grasp,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>”No,” Angelica whined, but made no attempts to get it back as Eliza offered it to a young gentleman instead who offered her cheeky wink and flirtatious smile, but took the offered glass none the less.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>”Geli,” Eliza hugs her sister’s arm, booped Angelica’s nose affectionately as Angelica went back to her giddy drunken self again. “I’m afraid took a little too much now, let’s go find John.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>”John!” Angelica’s face lit up at the mention of her darling Church. “Yes! Come on, now, he is playing the violin next door.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>”Pardon-?” Eliza began before squeaking at her sister, once again, grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the parlour next door to see that she was right. Church was on his feet, playing merry tunes off key on the violin while a familiar voice led a chorus, singing off key.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>”There they are,” Angelica cooed as she applaud at Church’s attempts to keep the rhythm. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Alexander?” Eliza gasped with a giddy grin, her hands flew to her mouth as she saw her Hamilton nearly on a table as he conducted carols with a few other tipsy, drunk men and some women while singing. Angelica bopped her head, joining along with the tune as Eliza shook her head, covering her face with her hands as she couldn’t stop giggling at her precious goose of a husband, face full red after consuming too many drinks to be this extreme. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t until Alexander abruptly looked to the side and exclaimed with pure excitement, “My love!” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hopping over the table and Eliza was nearly scooped up from her feet, while she shrieked in a mix of surprise and delight as Alexander spun her around clumsily as he hugged her waist tight. Angelica already ran off to hug Church’s arm as he immediately stopped play to wrap his arm around his darling, leaving the chorus of guest to continue their off key singing with a bark of a laugh that Angelica joined in through cackling. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“To the holidays!” Angelica roared with a empty hand, Eliza barely heard it through all the singing as her husband placed her back to her feet but remained holding onto her and the next thing she knew, Alexander started pressing wet kisses on her jawline. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Alexander, no, no,” Eliza squeaked, gently pushing at his chest, pulling out of the parlour as Alexander clumsily but obediently followed. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I love you!” Alexander exclaimed as they were in the middle of the hall, pulling her back into his arms as Eliza gasped in surprise, containing a light moan as Alexander went back to the previous action in delight. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Alexander,” Eliza wriggled her way out of his arms... or attempted to, Alexander remained too strong. “We can’t over here.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Alexander pouted, but halted his intimate affection but continued hugging her as Eliza remained alright with that, “But I love you.” He whined, just like their children would do when they wanted to sleep in bed with their mama and papa. “Let me cherish and love you forever, Betsey!” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Eliza couldn’t help but coo, gently playing with his ginger curls, Alexander’s eyes flew puppy like with extreme happiness, “Aw, my little lion, you could love and cherish me anywhere... but no here,” she gently explained. “We should go home.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Am I allow to love you back home?” Alexander said, looking thoughtful as they slightly pulled away to feet each other’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Eliza giggled and nodded, “Of course, my little lion.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Forever?” His face lid up excitedly, God he was so cute.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Forever.” She promised with a giggle. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Then let’s go home!” He cried, taking her hand, ready to lead her to their carriage outside. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“We must say goodbye to John and Angelica first, love,” Eliza cooed as Alexander pouts but complied nonetheless. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“You’re leaving?” Angelica blinked as The Hamilton’s ushered the Churches at their home’s frontdoor, ready to make their departure. Alexander didn’t answer, simply gushing over Eliza as he wouldn’t stop kissing her hand while she smiled fondly at him, before looking back at her dear sister and brother-in-Law with a gentle nod.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>”No,” Angelica whined a little, gently holding Eliza's free hand. “I love you, stay with me forever!” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Before Eliza could say anything, a blooming smile already on her face, Alexander’s arm snaked around her waist and pulled her to his chest. “I am sorry, Geli, but I promised Alexander that we would go home.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So I could love her forever!” Alexander excitedly said, almost bragging with a cheeky grin as Eliza kissed his cheek affectionately. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Church, though a bit tipsy himself, he was the sober enough out of the group besides Eliza herself, gently pulled Angelica to his side. “Now, now, darling, let them go. We will see them tomorrow, remember?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>”But I love my sister,” Angelica sighed but gently let go of Eliza’s hand. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Eliza sighed with a warm smile, pulling her sister into a light hug with Alexander's arm still around her waist. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I will make you my homemade tea with extra honey, like always, with cherry tarts,” Eliza whispered in her sister’s ear as Angelica nearly started bouncing and nodded. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>With that, pulling away from the embrace between the two sisters and allowing her brother-in-Law to kiss her hand, The Hamilton’s left the Churches. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Home!” Alexander cried, excitedly as he marched to their carriage with a purpose, now holding Eliza's hand as she grinned happily. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oh, how she loves this man. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I love you!” Alexander happily cried, laying his head on her chest, Eliza giggled as she laid back into the mattress of their bed while playing with his curls. Somehow, she managed to dress them both to bed without waking their children and Alexander was quite well behaved but still very handsy. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Consider it a Christmas Miracle. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Alexander snuggled up into her, kissing her neck before murmuring our, “I love you so much, angel.” </p><p> </p><p>Eliza sighed happily, kissing the top of his head, “I love you more, my little lion.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Impossible!” Alexander pouts again as it almost made her giggle, “No one can beat me in loving you more than you love, not even Angelica could love you more than me!” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Angelica would beg to differ, but Eliza knew how much her darling Alexander loves so she simply embraced him, “Alright, you are right, darling.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I knew it!” Alexander exclaimed before gently cupping her face and leaned down for a kiss that she was more than happy to return.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That night, Christmas was celebrated with love and wine soaked kisses which she would not trade it for anything the world for. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! I am here and it been so long! Hi, you beautiful lovely people! </p><p>What is my excuse this time for not showing up? Nothing really.</p><p>Consider this as a belated Christmas Gift. I love you! Bye! Hope you all had an amazing Christmas!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>